


Smells like needing more

by PureVoDkAx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alpha!Richard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Richard finds himself needing more and more of his omegas scent, but he isn't there yet.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Male Reader, Richard Kruspe/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Mehr...

Richard was having casual day at home, in his own thoughts, strumming acoustic guitar half mindedly. Suddenly a longing to see his boyfriend entered his mind. Richard brushed it off, he saw you yesterday, besides you're at work right now. 

After a while Richard got up, put his guitar away and decided to go for a smoke. He grabbed the 'smoking' hoodie and threw it on, stepping outside in the balcony to the cool autumn wind. He lit his cigarette and took a drag, blew it out and repeated. 

A sweet, familiar, comforting smell reached his nose, reminding how you had borrowed the hoodie last evening, now your scent softly lingered on it. Richard grabbed the collar of the hoodie and brought it to his face, breathing in the smell. Such a calming sensation filled him. Richard smiled and returned to smoking his cigarette. 

He went back in, but left the hoodie on, it was warm inside, but he felt a need to have his omegas scent close to himself. Richard looked at the clock, barely 1pm, you wouldn't get off until 5pm. Deep sigh left him and he sauntered to the bedroom, it has been four days since you had slept there, but maybe the scent remained on the pillow. 

Richard leaned over the pillow he didn't use, a disappointing smell of detergent greeted him. He scrunched his nose and remembered that he had changed the sheets few days ago. Richards stood there and tried to think where the omegas scent could still be.

Coming to conclusion that there wasn't strong enough source for his boyfriends scent, he decided to go to your apartment. He had the key, and surely enough you wouldn't mind a surprise visit from your alpha.

When Richard entered your apartment, overwhelming comfort took over him. A wide smile found it's way to his face and he kicked his shoes off. Richard flopped on your couch and turned the TV on, not caring what it played as he grabbed one of your sofa pillows and snuggled his face into it. 

Richard let out a deep yet satisfied growly noise from his throat, you smelled so fucking good. Soon enough the scent on the pillow felt too light, you haven't used it so recently. Richard got up and without thinking headed to your bedroom, where of course your scent was the strongest.

He stopped to the doorway for a moment and closed his eyes, letting the scent take over him. He felt light and decided to lay down to the bed where he had laid many times before, usually you were there with him. 

Richard let himself fall face first into your sheets and something resembling a low long moan escaped him, being muffled by the covers. He felt so safe now, so calm without a worry in the world. He grabbed your pillow and rested his head on it, cuddling the covers into his arms, laying sideways on the bed.

His eyes stayed close and he managed to perceive the smell of your olive body wash and vanilla chocolate conditioner. Richards heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, he was lost in his own little world. He felt familiar pulsing between his legs, and he sifted a little. Was it just your natural scent turning him on, or something more? He definitely didn't have dirty thoughts, before now.

He started going through your covers, smelling every part of them in search of something more, he had gotten a glimpse of another scent that was very familiar too, but it wasn't as calming and comforting. The new scent made him excited, and now he was circling on the bed trying to find the exact spot where the smell came.

Richard found it, he pressed his nose right into that spot, one forearm somehow supporting his torso, other hand shot it's way to squeeze his now fully hard member through his jeans. The scent was clearly a residue from your cum, there wasn't actually any, but there had been, not too long ago. 

"Fuuuck..." Richard growled, pressing his nose even harder to the spot, until he barely got actual air to breath. The scent was so powerful at the moment, that Richard almost lost his ability to think at all. His hand was now stroking and squeezing his cock, and he licked the fabric, trying to taste the cum, but there was no taste. 

Richards body got hotter and hotter, soon he had to undress the hoodie and his shirt, deciding to discard his jeans and underwear at the same go. Once his clothes were out of the way, he hurried his face back to the covers. Richard started to stroke his bare cock, trying to savour the feeling, as he still was under the impression that it was just his casual horny self needing a relief.

Muffled moans and cursing left his open mouth, and he closed his eyes shut, imagining you there, his perfect omega boy...

Richard imagined your pretty hands stroking him, slowly and firmly. How you would look up to him with those beautiful eyes of yours, silently begging to have alphas big cock inside. How you would turn around and present your pretty ass to him, slick all over it. Richard stopped to give extra attention to the image of that, and how your cock would be hanging there, between your legs, twitching and making a show out of it, how needy it was, leaking precum.

Richards eyes shot open as his wrist cramped, realizing that he had been almost abusively jerking his cock, that was now slicked with precum. Richard felt dizzy, even more hot, an aggressive need of his omega right now, right here burned inside. 

"SHIT!" He shouted as he understood that he was in rut, very bad rut. He tried to look at the clock on the wall, but his vision was blurry enough to block him seeing the time. His body was trembling and he took two pillows, placing them on top of each other, it was the only temporary solution he could think of.

He pressed his nose to that same small place that brought him so many sensations and adjusted his throbbing cock between the two pillows. Right away he starter moving his hips, trying to press on top of the pillow to make more pressure. The rough and dry material of the pillows was far from how your wet hole felt around him, but he had to hold on until you get home.


	2. Surprise

You had gotten off from work, and wondered if Richard was taking a nap, as he didn't answer your call. You would've asked if he wanted to catch a dinner, but now you decided to just go home.

You opened your door and strong musk hit your nose, it was Richards. You noticed his shoes laying on the floor and undressed yours, as you heard a bunch of grunts and cursing from your bedroom. There was something more in Richards scent, and you made your way to where he was.

The sight that greeted you in your bedroom made you stop on your tracks. Richard was fully naked on your bed, face pressed on the covers, eyes tightly shut and all kind of dirty noises left his mouth. He was fucking two of your pillows like his life depended on it, he was in rut.

Richards eyes shot open and looked into yours, and before you managed to blink, his sweaty hot body pressed yours against the wall. He buried his head to the crook of your neck and inhaled you in, low soft moan leaving him. You were frozen on your place, the scent of your alpha and his rut taking over you and making your head swim.

You were brought back to reality by two strong hands squeezing your ass, and pressing their way up your sides strongly, now you realized you were naked, not counting your pants and underwear clinging on your ankles. Richard threw you back first to the bed, making you yelp and then ripped the remaining clothes off. 

By instinct you turned over in your stomach and pushed your ass up, head pressed to the bed. You felt Richard get behind you on his knees, and lay his body on top of yours. You felt his hot breath against ear, it was ragged and you knew he had been waiting for you some time now. His cock was twitching like crazy against your already wet ass, and you pushed it back against him.

"Such a good omega... Always ready for me when I need you... So eager to please his alpha, yes..." Richards voice was more raspy than ever. You didn't manage to answer as his lips crashed in yours, straight to open mouthed kiss, his tongue playing with yours. 

Richard lifted his other leg, placing his foot on the bed, next to your hip, now half kneeling behind you. His fingers raked your skin from your chest all the way to your ass, and he gripped his achingly hard cock, adjusting it to your leaking hole, and pushing in. First he did it slowly, but lost his patience and rammed into you, making you scream, in pleasure. 

"Oh God..." He growled and started hitting his hips on you with unbelievable speed, as he had gotten his warm up already. You fisted the sheets and tried to bite them, in order to muffle your moans and screams, as your apartment wasn't as soundproof as his. 

Richards hands were groping you where ever they could, he was blind in lust, all he knew was that his omega was under him and he was fucking the pretty ass with all he got. You searched for his hand with your own and when you found it you guided it under yourself, between your legs. Richard took your cock in his hand, drawing even more lewd noise from you. His grip was firm, but he didn't need to move his hand, the pounding he gave you managed to move your bodies enough itself.

Your eyes rolled back into your skull and your body was shaking, somehow still holding up and not collapsing down with Richards weight on it. His thrusts became more forceful and you felt his knot pushing in and out, stretching your opening again and again with every passing, and rubbing your prostate perfectly. 

Richard tried to hoist himself up, to get better angle, but neither of you didn't know if that worked out. Your orgasm came closer and closer, making your ass tighten around his cock, and locking the knot in you. Richards growls grew louder and harder as he tried to maximize his movement inside you by also grinding his hips on you. 

"Come for your alpha, do it..." Richard managed to say, now jerking your cock as quickly as possible, and pushing you over the edge. Your mouth hung open, and you shot your cum all over the sheets, your hole squeezing and milking Richard, which resulted to his orgasm. Both of you collapsed down, but he kept grinding his hips on you still, shooting his own cum in you, filling you up. 

Your orgasm had already passed, and you laid beneath Richard, trying to catch your breath and listening to his grunts and moans as he still kept ejaculating in you. Your body was twitching just like his, but you didn't feel it, nor realized it. Richards face was snuggling your neck again, leaving open mouthed kisses on it, that ended up being more of licks. 

You felt his cock pulsing and twitching in you, trying to get the last of the cum out to your filled insides. A calm warm wave hit your body, and you fell in comfort of having your alpha close to you, and his cum inside, the knot holding it in. Richard was humming lowly, he neither was able to form words at the moment, but you felt his big smile on your skin. 

Slowly you let yourself fall into slumber, in hopes of waking up in heat. Richard softly laid you both on your sides and pulled you right next to him, skin on skin...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos (if you left it, it means A LOT). Also I would like to know what you guys think of these x male reader fics? Yay or nay?
> 
> I would write female reader too, because it probably has more 'demand', but for personal reasons I find it hard and uncomfortable :(


End file.
